caliburnfandomcom-20200213-history
Thanatos Chronicles
Welcome to San Morena. A once beautiful costal city in Lousianna, the horrors of the Creeper Virus have ravaged the city, raising the dead, mutating the wildlife, and opening a door for things that should not be. But all is not lost. Your characters, a group of elite soldiers, scouts, engineers and medics, have been assigned by your outposts leader to aid in the ressurection of civilization. slay the undead, solve mysteries, explore ruins of civilization, recover lost technology, but , remember, at the end of the day, your goals are rather simple. Survive. Fight. And make sure that if you go, you do not go quitely. Classes Classes: Medic- starts out with damaged quad shooter, a rusty knife, and an herb bag. May craft potents, medicines that give unique buffs and debuffs. Has a large number of healing and medical abilities and proficencies. Medium health, weak damage. Soldier- Starts out with a worn out AK47, basic armor. May craft Weapon mods. High strength, and medium health. High number of starting proficencies. Lowest number of unlockable abilities. Scout- Starts out with combat knife, Binoculars, and a Level Three Libris. Is able to craft maps and Libris pages. Has a variety of stealth and intelligence based abilities and proficencies. High speed, low strength. Technician- Starts out with crowbar, a toolbox, and thirty batteries. May craft gadgets that have a variety of effects. Has large number of abilities, but has a penalty toward any non-tech related proficencies. Proficiencies and Abilities Throughout the campaign, you will unlock certain tactical features known as 'Abilities'. These are used to expand the number of possible stratagies one can use. Each ability has its own function and use. For example, the Scouts ability 'Rally' alters the behavior of friendly units, causing them to move to a concentrated area, the Medic ability 'Placebo' allows for the healing of a friendly unit without a curative item, the Technitian ability 'Sonic Grenade' can cause confusion amoung hostiles, and so forth. One must choose carefully what abilities one uses, however, because they can only be used so much before entering a cooldown state, which renders it unuseable for the duration of the mission. Abilities are unlockedby completing missions, paying certain NPC's, reading books, and sometimes crafting. Proficencies, however, are passive skills earned each time you level. Upon recieving a rank in a proficency, any time you attempt an action involving that proficency, your rank in said proficencie is added to your level for that roll. Proficency List: Acrobatics-Affects jump width, climbing abilities, and most movement related skills. Melee- Your skill with melee weaponry. Higher levels give higher damage. Medicine- Determins your skills with anatomy, and gives a bonus when using consumable items. Stealth- Your ability to sneak past foes and security systems. Perception- Affects your skill at detecting traps, looting, and avoiding ambush. also helps on investigative missions. Defence- Affects your ability to withstand damage/dodge. Reduces your chances at recieving wounds. Speech- your ability to persuade people to take your argument, and to convince them to aid you. Lockpicking- Your ability to bypass non-electronic security. Electronics- Your skill with elecronical devices, and your ability to bypass electronic security Small Guns- Your ability with pistols, rifles, and shotguns. Big Guns- Your ability with things such as turrets, miniguns, ECT. Special Weapons- Your ability with special weapons such as bows, rocket launchers, and more. Building- Your ability to repair barricades, and walls. Unarmed- Your skill at hand to hand fighting. Level/Die system Your Chars level is one of the deciding factors in how likely you are at suceeding a task. How difficult the task is is another. To decide wether you succeed at a task is determined using the following system: You roll a die(With harder tasks using higher die). If the number you get is lower than your level, you succed. You can make it more likely to win a roll by either obtaining a higher level, or increasing a related proficency. Die Chart Difficulty of Action Die used Very easy 10 sided Easy 20 sided Medium 50 sided Hard One Fifty sided, and One 25 sided(75 total) Very Hard Two fifty sided(100 total) Minions Minions are friendly NPCs that you can take on missions. Like PC's, minions have classes and abilities. However, minions have MUCH, MUCH more classes, and abilities are unlocked differently. For a minion, to unlock an ability, you have to sacrifice an Item. The precise ability gained this way varies Minion to Minion, but usually, rarer or ore useful items give better abilities. And certain items cannot give abilities to certain Minions as well. Minions can be ordered around by the PC, but beware, not all Minions will listen or obey. What a minion will do is dependent on A: How they are ordered. Certain Orders and commands will irritate minions, increasing the chance that they might disobey the order. B: How loyal they are. Different minions will have different loyalty levels. Higher loyalty levels decide whether they are likely to obey. C: Minion personality. different minions have different personalities. Certain minions are unlikely to obey regardless of the kind of order or loyalty level. Minions are obtained solely through missions. HP, Sanity, and Wounds When ever you use a medkit, take damage, or level up, your HP is altered. HP stands for 'Health Points'. It is a direct measure of how tough you are. Your Max HP is your level times 10. Upon reaching 0 HP, your char dies, and what happens after is determined by what items you have. Defibrilator- Respawn immediatly SOS radio- Respawn at the nearest Friendly outpost Red Serum- Respawn, but at the cost of a (few) level(s). No Item- restart RP with a new char Sanity, however, is a mesure of your mental fortitude. The amount of sanity you have is your level times 5. Sanity is drained by: Witnessing gruesome scenes, eating certain foods, entering 'Creepy' areas, and certain enemy abilitys. When your sanity reaches 0, you go insane and lose control of your char for a period of time. Lose all your sanity three times, and you go permanently insane, and must make a new char. Some injuries won't kill you, they might not cause that much damage even, at higher levels. However, they might leave wounds. Wounds are conditions earned by recieving damage in certain ways. For example, if you fall a certain distance, and you fail a roll, you can end up with a broke leg. Wounds can impede your combat ability, and can only be cured by a Blue Health pack, or using a owned bed at a friendly outpost. Also, should your character reach 10% of its total health, it will be knocked out, and recieve one wound, as well as use up one healing item, should you have one. Factions, Outposts, and Zed Scattered across the remains of the city(and outlying areas) are various groups, known as 'Factions'. while the term can apply to any group, its understood that most bandit groups are not actual factions. Each faction will have an opinion of the char, which can be altered by doing missions, donating reasorces, and making treaties. The higher a factions opinion of you, the more helpful they will be. The lower their opinion, the more unhelpful. Make a faction mad enough, and you can cause them to attack you. Most of these Factions can be found in outposts, fortified zones located in and on the outskirts of the city. Outposts are hubs in which you can find multiple NPC's, shop, use special buildings, and sleep. 'Zed' is the standardized currency of the citys various strongholds. It is used for many things: Bribing NPC's, Buying and upgrading Items, modify buildings, and so forth. Crafting, commodities, and resources Sometimes, you might find an item that has no obvious use. These can usually be combined with other items to create a new one. this called 'Crafting', and can only be done at the appropriate work station. Most items can be combined, with a few exeptions. Crafting is also the primary way for Technitians to gain abilities. Commodities are items that under most circumstances can't be used by the player, but CAN be donated to certain NPC's for bonus's. Commodities range from antibiotics, to ammo, ect, ect. Resources are a tad different. Resources are things like building tools and supplies, and food and water. You can donate resources to upgrade existing buildings in an outpost, and build new ones. Resources are usually found in Kits. DM Content Creation Guide Thanatos Chronicles is built upon this premise: Build a gameplay system, give some light setting, and let the DM add whatever he/she/it feels needs adding. However, certain rules must be adhered to. 1. Whatever you add must make sense in universe. You cannot add a mythical blade thingy if your other adds are primarily scientific in nature, nor can you add lovecraftian if your adds are mystic in nature. 2. You may NOT add classes or races. There is only one playable race, human. Classes will be added with DM updates regularly. 3. The time is near future, after the apocalypse. Any adds must reflect this. If you add anything that doesn't belong in this time period, IE A lazer gun, you must state EXACTLY how it came about, whether time travel, aliens, or an experimental weapon. 4. You MUST add a Zombie Virus. The reason its not included is because certain DMs may want to create Viruses that function a certain way. For example, one DM may create a virus that makes fast zombies, another, slow ones. However, the virus MUST be called the Creeper plague. 5. You may not publish your adds on the wiki. If you need a place to put them, use wikispaces or create your own wiki. DM EXPANSION 1: Sample Adds Enemies: Undead These monstrous fiends have been reanimated by the Creeper Virus, and seek to devour us all. 1. Zombie- A weak, slow enemy that attacks in groups. HP 1- 10, Damage Output: 1-5, Common Abilities: Noxious Vomit, Sucker Punch, Tackle 2. Ghoul- Quicker, but still considered a 'Base' enemy. HP: 3-7, Damage Output: 3-6, Common Abilities: Frenzy, Sanguin Slash, Wail 3. Bull Zed- A zombie that has had its muscles grow 4 times as strong due to the virus, bull Zed are much more agressive than than normal zombies. HP:10-30, Damage Output: 5-15, Common Abilities: Sucker Punch, Headbutt, Charge, Throw 4. Wheezer Ghoul- A ghoul whose lungs have a toxic gas in them, giving them the ability to use coughing attacks to poison their foes. HP: 5-10, Damage Output: 5-10, Common Abilities: Corrosive Breath, Noxious Vomit, Rancid Bite, Plague, Infested Slash. 5.Angus- A zombie who's muscle system has increased in density and size by 12 times, and has grown entirely new muscles, resulting in a 'Fat' appearance. Has an abnormally thick skull. HP: 175-300, Damage Output: 20-50, Comon Abilities: Body Slam, Noxious Vomit 6. Laffer- Laffers are zombies whos biochemistry makes them able to 'Detonate'. Their eyes have mutated into a organ designed to detect motion in a certain radius, making them the perfect undead proximity mine. HP: 1, Damage: 1-1000 7. The Damned- occasionally, a person who is reanimated will come back wrong. Tendrils will grow out of their back, attaching them to any vertical surface, immobilizing them, and they retain full sentience. This is a fate worse than death, as the person has to deal with excuciating pain. 8. Spiny- Zombies who have shrunk in stature and grown several spiky, razor sharp spines on its back and arms, Spiny's attack method is to fling several razor sharp spikes at its enemy. They are notable for being one of the few varieties of zombies intelligent enough to lay traps and coordinate ambushes. HP: 5. Damage:5. Abilities: Spike Toss, Prescision Bolt, Spiny Shrapnel, Bear Trap, Tripwire. 9. Spinelord- Larger, more intelligent versions of the Spiny, Spinelords are considered highly dangerous. HP: 20-30. Damage:10-15. Abilities: Rapid Bolts, Spike Toss, Poisoned Spikes, Bear Traps, Trip Wire, Frenzy, Sanguin Slash. 10. Spined Abomination- Rarely encountered, The Spined Abomination is any persons worst nighmare. A Spine Lord that has grew to massive size, Spined Abominations are over three times the size of a human. Ditching traps and clever ambushes, The Spined Abomination weilds brute might and dreadful spikes in battle. HP:150. Damage: 10-50. Abilities: Spike Barrage, Piercing Bolt, Fist Bash, Weighted Stomp, Charge, Wail. Enemies: Humans 1. Grunts- Humans who recieved little to no combat training, Grunts are good only as meatsheilds. Weapons: Shotguns, Hunting Rifles, Axes. HP: 15-20, Damage: 5-10. No abilities. 2.Sentinels- Heavily Armored humans, Sentinels are impervious to bullet damage. To harm them, Stealth attack or use explosives. Weapons: Heavy Rifles. Shotguns. HP: 50-100. Damage: 10-20. No abilities. Special: 20% Damage reduction to melee, 50% damage reduction small arms, 40% Damage reduction large arms. 3. Techie- In the zombie apocalypse, some individual would use, instead of guns or military training, their knowledge of homebrew electronics, chemistry, and physics to ensure their survival. Known as Techies, they use their gadgets to alter the battlefield to their preferences. Weapons: Pistols, Grenades, Knives, Wrenches. HP: 20-50. Damage: 5-10. Common Abilities: Spy Drone, Explosive Dart, Defensive Auto-Turret, Sonic Grenade. 4. Hunter- Skilled trackers and marksmen, Hunters are prescision killers, skilled at doing massive damage to lone targets. Weapons: Sniper Rifles, Hunting Rifles, Knives. HP: 20-30. Damage: 10-30. Abilities: Prescision, Vital Strike, Crippling Shot. 5. Fanatic- During the apocalypse, to survive, some people turned to banditry. Others turned to survivalism. Others turned to militant religious fanatasism. These Fanatics will hunt and kill those whom they deem to be heretics, not caring if they die. Weapons: Submachine guns, Assault Rifles, Blades, Medieval Weaponry. HP:50-70. Damage:20-40. Abilities: Wail, Rapid Reload, Fury, Molotov, Kamikaze Rush. Enemies: Ferals 1. Dogs- Once man best friend, now a competitor in the twisted ecosystem of the city, Most dogs have been driven feral and will attack without hesitation. HP: 10-15. Damage: 5-10. Abilities: Infested Slash, Infectious Bite, Summon Beta. 2. Beta Dogs- Lower on the pack higherarchy, Betas are weaker than their superiors, and try to avoid combat. however, if summoned by their superiors, they WILL attack. HP:1-5. Damage:1-5 3.Bulls- During the begining of the apocalypse, several species of livestock were carted into the city by oppurtunistic salesmen looking to sell to the surviors. A number of cattle escaped, becoming hostile to tresspassers. HP: 50-60. Damage:30. Abilities: Charge. 4. Flock of Birds- Several species of bird have grown mad by eating the toxic flesh of the infected. These bird varieties are unusually hostile, and are skilled at swarm attacks.HP: 10. Damage:1. 5. Aligator- Prior to the apocalypse, the swamps around the city were filled with Aligators, and many residents raised stray Gators as pets, due to the species of Alligator that lived in the swamp being easily trained. However, when civilization ended, many of these Gators went feral. However, occasionally, a tame gator will be found now and again. HP: 30. Damage: 30. Abilities: Sneak, Chomp. Sample Weapons 1.Combat Knife- A knife. Good for stealthy kills. Damage: 1-10. Value: 5 Zed 2. Crowbar- Heavy, Slow, but powerfull, and multi use. Damage: 5-10. Value: 10 Zed. 3. Quad Shooter- Designed by Atlas Arms Company, The Quad Shooter, while only holding four bullets, was valued for its cheapness, and its lack of serious gun laws limiting it. Therefor, it is currently the most found handgun on the market. Clip Size: 4. Damage:5-10, Range/Accuracy: Low. Value: 30 4. IR-21 - A hunting rifle used by gator hunters in the swamp, the IR-21 is known for its variety of attachments, but has low power compared to other rifles of the same size. Clipsize: 5. Damage: 1-10, Range/Accuracy: High. Value: 50 5. Katanas- Used by idiots who are untrained, the Katana is a notiously dificult weapon to master, and most are mere decorative pieces. The rare genuine is usually found by idiot frat boys who played too much L4D2, and think that Katanas are super weapons, when in fact, they are avarage, weapon-wise. Damage:10-30. Value: 100 Zed. Breakable. 6. Nerf Destroyer- A Nerf Gun that fires foam dart bullets filled with explosives, the Nerf Destroyer is considered a crowd control weapon, due to its high area of effect and damage. Damage:10-60. Value: 200 Zed. 7. ZIR-528- Designed by Atlas Arms, the ZIR was another attempt to make a weapon that bypassed arms laws. It was a gun that was designed to fire Steel-Tipped arrows at long range. However, due to its small clip size and impracticality, it was never that popular, and always considered a novelty weapon. Until the outbreak, in which working models became incredibly popular amongst hunters. Clip Size:1, Damage:1-50, Silenced. Value: 250 Zed 8. AK47 - THE American gun. Jam resistant, accurate, good for supressing fire. Clip size: 30, Damage: 1-5, Value: 300 Zed. Sample Equipment 1. Hard Hat- Exactly what it says on the tin. Protects against head damage, and can be combined with some tape and a flashlight to form a spelunkers cap. Damage Reduction: 10% against headshots. Value: 10 2. Civilian Clothes- Again, what it says on the tin. Any clothing that, by itself, is unremarkable. Value: 10 3. Kevlar Vest- Old, but reliable, Kevlar Vests are a must for fighting bandits or any enemy weilding a gun or ranged weapon. Damage Reduction: 30% against projectiles. Value: 50 4. Stealth Goggles- Whether homemade or store bought, these goggles are highly useful for finding your targets. Perks gained: Night Vision, Thermal Vision, Zoom. Value:70 5. HazMat Suit- A full body protection against germs, poison gas, and toxic waste, as well as radiation, this suit is a life saver when exploring areas with several enviromental dangers. Value:100 6. Full Combat Armor- Used primarily by the military, this armor protects agains all sorts of damage. Damage Reduction: 15% All. Value: 150 7. Binoculars- Exactly. What. It. Says. On. The Tin. Used to see images a large distance away. Value: 30 8. Dragon Skin is a type of ballistic vest. Its characteristic two-inch-wide circular discs overlap like scale armor, creating a flexible vest that allows a good range of motion and is intended to absorb a high number of hits compared with other military body armor. The discs are composed of silicon carbide ceramic matrices and laminates, much like the larger ceramic plates in other types of bullet resistant vests. Damage Reduction: 60% Blunt Melee, 50% Bullet. Value: 500 Consumables Grey MedKit- Restores 30 Health. Value: 30 Green MedKit- Restores 30 Health, and provides a buff to a proficency of your choice. Value: 50 Red Serum- Created by NyarlohoTech, the Red Serum causes rapid temporary regeneration, but results in the user feeling incredibly weak. Instaheals a PC or NPC from death, at the cost of a level. Value:50 Dried Fruit- While fresh fruit is very hard to come by, dried fruit is found fairly easily throughout the city. Causes 5 HP to regenerate each turn for 5 turns. Value:10 Energy Soda Mega Carbonated Super Fun Time!- A type of soda originaly marketed in Japan, ESMCSFT is known for having enough sugar, caffein, and chemicals to stop a heart.....or jump start it. Typically drank by Ultrahyper children before the outbreak, it is now used to give people fighting that extra energy needed to finish the fight. Makes a PC or NPC 3x faster, allowing them to accomplish actions that would normally take three turns in one. Lasts 3 turns. Value: 30 Libris- A device made by NyarlohoTech, the Libris scans objects, and gives back intel on it. Supposedly, it does this by using the cloud to find any document or video relating to the object, but since the cloud no longer works, many believe it does this another way. Requires Libris Pages. Value: 100 Sample Abilities: Soldier Sucker Punch- A quick punch to the head when the target gets within range. Works best when using projectile weapons. Effects: Knockback, Damage 30, (When using projectiles) Stun, Confuse 2 Snowball- A ball of ice filled with a few explosives. Usable only on Snowy terrain. Effects: Freeze, Damage 30, Frenzy- Melee Only. Roll three die. Each successful roll means a bonus hit. Effects: Multiple hits Fury- RAGE! RAGGHAH! Effects: For each point of damage taken, add a point to your total damage Rapid Reload- Fighting off a bullzed when suddenly your weapon makes a clicking noise? Use this ability to instantly reload, and get a bonus turn. CHARGE!- Surrounded by a massive group of enemies? Back against the wall? Little ammo? Hah! the odds are in your favor! CHARGE! Give no quarter! Effects- Moves foward rapidly, temporarily invincible, stuns any enemy hit by charge. Cannot be interrupted Sample Abilities: Medic Placebo- Heal 30 HP Item Boost- Either doubles the effects of a consumable, or makes it last longer. Caffein Dart- Fires a dart filled with a high energy serum at a minion, PC, or friendly NPC of your choice, making them move 3X faster. Energy Boost- Gives a minion of your choice a massive strength boost, doubling their damage. Tranq- Hit the target with a sedative dart. Effects: Sleep, Weaken. Healing Mist- Take a vaporizer. Put all sorts of healing goodies in it. Turn it on. Voila, a Mist that causes slow regeneration! Effects: REGEN 10, All Allies Sample Abilities: Technician Supply Drone- A modified toy helicopter that delivers, from the base, a random consumable. Effects: Grants 1 Consumable. Defensive Auto-Turret- Sets up a computerized turret that automatically attacks all hostiles in a given area. Insta-Tower- Sets up a small device that expands into a fully functional sniping tower. Snow Maker- Changes terrain in the area to snow. Explosive Dart- Takes out a Nerf Destroyer and fires a explosive dart at the enemy. Effects: Area of Effect Damage 60, Ignores Armor. Electric Boost- temporarily activates dormant machinery Sample Abilities: Scout Prescision Shot- Regardless of difficulty, hits target. Damage Dependent on weapon.\ Sneak- Mid-Combat, if the user of this ability is out of sight, allows them to enter stealth mode. Effects: Status change to undetected. Vital Strike- Roll a Die. If it suceeds, you instantly kill your target. Does not work on certain enemies. Effects: Death. Crippling Shot- Roll a die. If it suceeds, your target is crippled for seven turns. Rally- Strengthens your minions, but makes them more cautious Demoralize- Makes your enemies attacks less powerfull. Factions Gamerz-''' Once, before the outbreak, they were the San Morena Gamerz Guild. Now, they are the Gamerz. Fraught with tech experts, they use gadgets of all kinds to survive. during the first days of the outbreak, they managed to steal several solar panels and rechargeable batteries, allowing them to maintain their technological might. '''The Brotherhood- Led by Father Johnson, the Brotherhood is an organization of former priests who have become what can only be described as a cross between vigilantes and commandoes. Ruthlessly hunting down those they deem criminals, such as, say, bandits, or raiders. Equipped very well, each has recieved a deadly amount of training. Morena University- During the first nights of the apocalypse, numerous students, teachers, and doctors were holed up in the University. Reinforcing it, they managed to set up a small fortress. One of the few groups still studying the infected, Morena University has developed a few small countermeasures that allow their Operatives to work in the field. '''Zubz- '''Before the Outbreak, the Zubz were a low class gang arested more for drug charges than murder. After the outbreak, they were the only gang in their neighborhood who were not eaten. However, unlike other gangs in the city who were absorbed by the Rats, the Zubz managed to aquire a cache of military grade weaponry. Reinforcing their neighborhood with scrap aquired from the nearbye junkyard, the Zubz formed Zubtown, a reinforced block that repelled the Rat Horde and the undead. '''Rats- '''Like the Zubz, before the outbreak, the Rats were a very small time gang. After the outbreak, however, they began to absorb numerous other gangs, forming the Rat Horde, an organization of slavers, bandits, and raiders. Opposed by the Zubz and the Brotherhood, the Rats are one of the biggest menaces to what remains of civilization, next to the zombies. DM EXPANSION 2: Complex Industrial In this DM expansion, we will be exploring the industrial district. A patchwork maze of factories, refineries, warehouses, the Industrial District produced many a product used in San Morena. After the outbreak, a chamical spill occured, flooding the industrial district with mutagenic toxins. Now, your characters must survive massive clouds of poison gas, lethal pools of toxins, and varieties of zombies unlike anything you have seen before. Now, your characters have been sent in, to retake the district, and restart the factories. Use your vehicles to outrun the hordes, set up remote control turrets to cover your escape, use the Evri-Cleaner to get rid of toxins, and go kick some undead ass. You may not survive, but you sure as hell will go out with a bang. In this expansion, you also have several sample mission lines, such as Atlas Shrugs- Enter the headquarters of the Atlas Arms corporation, looking for schematics for the Iron Brigadier, and fight off the Legion, a twisted creaturethat absorbs its prey. Diary of a Dead Confederate- Collect pages from the diary of Private Agustus, and discover the terrifying truth behind the Golems of San Morena The Lich- Battle your way through the sewers, and fight an ancient terror. CLEANUP ON ISLE 12! - Collect parts to repair a enviromental cleanup machine, and reduce the level of toxins in the Industrial District Factorize- In this mission, you must restart several of the factories, allowing the production of several weapons. Enemies: Undead The undead of the industrial district are not like the ones you knew. Smarter and more vicious, there are several recorded insances of the SPEAKING. As you may have guessed, zombies capable of speech is bad news. 1. Iron Bull Zed- Take a Bull Zed. Place SWAT armor on it. The result is an enemy impervious to small arms fire. Either sneak up and stab it in the back, or blow it to kingdom come. But beware. The bull travels in packs. HP: 30-50, Damage: 20-30, Abilities: Wail, Summon Bull Zed, CHARGE! , Sucker Punch, Bulk Up, Special: 30% Damage Reduction to all damage exept sneak attacks and explosive damage 2. Clicker- A smarter mutation of the ghoul subspecies of zombies, the Clicker is smart enough to use basic weapons, such as knives, axes, and such, and can communicate via the clicking noise they make, allowing them to set up ambushes. HP: 20, Damage: 10-20 Abilities: Noxious Vomit, Corrosive Breath, Wail, Sanguin Slash, Infested Slash 3. Skreecher- Take a Laafer, remove its tendency to give an unsettling laugh before it detonates, make it constantly scream as if in everlasting agony, give it the ability to survive multiple detonations, and give it mobility, and you get the Skreecher, named after its iconic scream and a bit of grafiti discovered near the first recorded sighting. HP: 10, Damage: 50-500 4. Goliath- Take a cancer patient. Inject them with experimental steroids to test as a new treatment. Have the patient die, and reanimate. After a few days, said cancer patient will mutate into a Goliath, a collosal creature fueled by pain and rage. If you plan to take on the Goliath, come with heavy weaponry, or not at all. HP: 500-600, Damage: 100 -150. Abilities: CHARGE!, Summon Bull Zed, Bulk Up, Weighted Stmp, Body Slam, Fist Bash, Throw. Special: 50% Damage Reduction, all sources. 5. Lich - An ancient undead, reduced to a moldy skeleton, the Lich is fiendishly intelligent, and despises all life. The lich is a remarkable zombie for its ability to use gadgets and special effects in combat to make it seem as if it is using magic. another reason the Lich is so dangerous is because it can make other undead in the vicinity smarter. Which is bad. Very, very bad. HP: 100. Damage: 50- 100. Abilities: Flare, Freeze, Flash, Molotov, Placebo, Snowball. Specials: All undead type enemies get the abilities Sucker Punch, Sneak, Frenzy, and one consumable. Should they be killed before using consumable, the consumable may be removed by a PC. 6. Filth - A undead hobo, carrying a cloud of smog and insects with it wherever it goes. Filths would be normal zombies, were it not for the mutated insects that colonize them. HP: 20, Damage: 30, Abilities: Infested Slash, Plague, Swarm O' Bugs, Rancid Bite, Noxious Vomit, Corrosive Breath, Detonate: Toxic. Enemies: Humans The Humans of the industrial district live a tough, brutal day to day life, scavenging canned goods because what soil can be found is too poor to grow food with. Many have been driven to the end of their rope, and have embraced open banditry. 1. Ironwork Grunt- Even the weakest person in the Industrial Hellhole is a formidible foe, and will go to insane lengths to survive. The Ironwork Grunt is one such determinator. Fashioning a crude armor from welded together scrap metal and weilding a variety of weapons, they have higher health than their basic counterparts. HP: 20-40. Damage: 10-20, Weapons: Shotguns, Axes, Rifles, Pistols, Knives. Abilities: Frenzy, Fury, Placebo, Molotov, Kamikazi Rush, Brink. 2. Engineer- Before the outbreak, the Industrial District required skilled engineers to keep the machinery in working condition. After the outbreak, these machinists turned their skills with tools to making devices. Beware the Engineer, for his are the weapons of death. HP: 30-70, Damage: 15 - 20, Weapons: Pistols, SMGs, Wrenches, Axes, Launchers, Grenades. Abilities: Barrier, Snow Maker, Poison Cloud Maker, Spy Drone, Offensive Auto-Turret, ARSENAL, Shell 3. Gaurdian - dsf